


Heights (Dapperstache)

by Princeofflies



Series: Dapperstache Stories [19]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Fear of Heights, M/M, Playing with fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeofflies/pseuds/Princeofflies
Summary: The Septiceyes all have a fear of heights. When The Host takes the floor away all hell breaks loose.
Relationships: Danti, Jameson Jackson/Wilford Warfstache, Marvelsepticeye, dapperstache, dark/anti
Series: Dapperstache Stories [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930654
Kudos: 43





	Heights (Dapperstache)

Warnings: Fear of heights, a bit of manipulation, Inuendoes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm just saying Hosty," Wilford said and laughed.

"Wilford Warfstache should be wise not to question The Hosts power."

"Really? Let's see what you can do."

The Host muttered something under his breath. "Too sacred to-"

"Holy shit!" Anti screamed and quickly hopped onto the top of his chair.

"Anti what the helllll," Henrik trailed off and stared at the ground. "Heilige Scheiße," he whispered and grabbed Dr. Ipliers arm.

"Oh god no," Dark whispered and he looked at the ground.

The floor had been replaced with glass and it now showed an entire city beneath them.

Marvin and Jackie clung to each other, whispering quietly with their eyes shut tight.

Chase rocked back and forth in his seat with his eyes shut tightly. "Host please change the floor back I'm afraid that the Septiceyes all have a-"

Jameson's head hit the table with a loud thunk.

"Fear of heights." Dark finished.

Wilford sighed and patted Jameson's back. "At least no one puked this time."

"I think I might," Henrik whispered.

"Then don't look at it." Dr. Iplier said and covered his eyes.

Henrik froze. "That's actually a lot better," he whispered and leaned onto his boyfriend.

"Good for you! Host, please change the fucking floor back!" Anti screamed.

"Please?" Jackie asked, now holding Marvin in his cat form. Marvin's claws were digging into Jackie's arm and his hair was all fluffed up. Jackie stroked his back gently.

Chase was still muttering to himself and rocking back and forth. Google and Bing whispered encouraging phrases to him, trying to calm him down.

The Ipliers who weren't sitting next to the Septiceyes shifted uncomfortably or gazed worriedly at them.

"I really didn't think you would stoop so low," Wilford sighed. "I mean really, hurting Jameson to get me to admit I am wrong."

"The Host informs Wilford Warfstache that Jameson Jackson has not been harmed and has only been rendered unconscious. The Host knows that the only way to get to Wilford Warfstache is through his boyfriend. The Host would also appreciate an apology."

Wilford glanced back at Jameson and groaned. "Fine, I am sorry your powerfulness."

The Host nodded and the floor slowly shifted back to normal. Anti sighed in relief. "Thank fuck." he groaned and fell off of the chair. He landed on his side with a thud and didn't move.

Dark stared at him, concerned. "Is it gone?" Henrik asked.

Edward dropped his hand from Henrik's face. "You okay?" he asked. Henrik nodded in response.

Jackie and Marvin slowly let go of each other and Marvin shifted back into his human form.

Chase stopped rocking back and forth but didn't open his eyes.

Jameson was still passed out on the table.

"Thank you Host," Dark said, picking Anti off of the ground. "Don't do it again," he growled at Wilford. Dark sat back down in his chair with Anti laying in his lap. "Can we continue the meeting or do we need to end it."

Wilford tapped Jameson on the shoulder, not getting a response. "I think we should stop," he whispered and checked Jameson's pulse. "Still alive and kickin'."

Marvin and Jackie nodded. "Can we go?"

Dark nodded. "Everyone can leave."

Wilford ignored the sounds of chairs scraping against the ground and others teleporting away. He picked Jameson up and vanished in a puff of smoke. Wilford giggled and dropped Jameson onto his bed. "You get a nice rest, I'll go get you some tea."

Wilford pressed a kiss to Jameson's forehead and smiled softly. "Sleep well."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Jameson sat up and groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Oh, wonderful you're awake," Wilford cheered.

Jameson turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow. _What happened?_

"I made Hosty mad and he took away the floor. You passed out."

Jameson nodded. "I find it funny that you're all afraid of heights."

Jameson rolled his eyes. _We didn't choose to have our creators' fear come onto us tenfold. Besides some of you, Ipliers won't go near the ocean._

"You are right, but only some of us. You can't even go higher than the third floor without freaking out."

Jameson crossed his arms and turned away from Wilford. Wilford laughed and kissed Jameson's cheek. "I'm sorry, love. I'm just joking."

Jameson lay back down with his arms crossed. "Please don't be mad at me," Wilford whispered and lay down next to him. He pressed his face into Jameson's neck and gently kissed him. "We both know that you can't stay mad at me. I'm adorable."

Jameson sighed and ran his fingers through Wilford's hair. Wilford chuckled. "Though you're the more adorable one in this relationship."

Jameson nodded. _And don't forget_. Jameson stopped signing abruptly when Wilford squeezed his thigh. "My poor bluebell," Wilford whispered with a giggle.

Jameson smacked him gently on the shoulder. "I know I know. Later."

_What time is it?_

"Almost 11."

_Sleep._

"You were just asleep."

_William._

"Yes of course gumdrop." Wilford kissed Jameson's cheek again and shut off the light.

"Goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> Posting a lot of these casue I forgot to.


End file.
